Jane's text message
by sweetytweety8
Summary: Maura receives a strange text message from Jane and she gets a bit confused about it.


**Jane's text message**

Maura was just about to head to Jane's apartment since they have agreed to meet there after work, when she got a text message. She saw that the text was from Jane and suddenly wondered what was it all about and what could be so important that Jane couldn't wait until she arrived. _"I can't wait for you to come home!"_ Maura read the first sentence, guessing that Jane had a surprise for her or something. So she continued reading: _"I want to feel your lips on mine; to taste your sweet tongue. I want to feel your mouth on me, slowly exploring my body._

Her legs started shaking so she sat down on her chair, crossing her legs and continued reading:

 _"I want your lips on every curve of my body, on every single sensitive spot. I want you to kiss my bare skin inch by inch, very slowly, taking your time in teasing me. I want you to feel the heat of my skin; I want to feel your hands roaming through my whole body, exploring every soft spot on me. I want you to feel how wet I become when you tease me. I want you to kiss my bare skin inch by inch,_ _to feel how my nipples get hard under your touch. "_ Maura swallowed hard, suddenly her mouth getting dry but she continued reading, engrossed by the text message from Jane.

 _"I want you to make me come with your mouth."_

On that sentence Maura choked from surprise and wonder how Jane could write such dirty things. But she looked down and continued.

 _"I really can't wait for you to come home! P.S: All the things that I intend to do to you - you can't even begin to imagine..."_

Maura finished reading the text and put her phone down. She didn't know what to think of it. She got so turned on just by reading it, imagining doing all the things Jane had described to her in that dirty text. But she was still confused. It was true that she liked her best friend even more than she was supposed to and she had thought about these kind of stuff, too. She had wondered what would be like sleeping with Jane. She wondered how would her lips taste, how would her voice sound when she's moaning and how would she start saying her name breathlessly, gasping with... She got a bit carried away by the dirty thoughts rushing through her mind, but decided that she just had to stop. Immediately. It's was Jane's fault after all for making her think of all these dirty inappropriate things. Jane and her text. Maura didn't really know what to think but that was definitely not the answer she was looking for. Why would Jane send her such a text message? She had no clue. Or maybe she had a few suggestions but she didn't know which one was true. She didn't know what to believe. Did Jane sent the text by mistake or did she mean all these things she had written? Either way she had to go in Jane's apartment. They had a meeting there so it would be rude not to show up. Though it had crossed her mind. She could just go home and run away. But she quickly decided against it. She was going to Jane no matter what.

Maura rang the doorbell and Jane quickly opened the door. She looked very normal - she had obviously changed after work, wearing a black dress. That was quite strange but other than that, nothing unusual. They both sat on the couch and Jane immediately offered her wine, acting as usual like nothing had happened. The blond gladly accepted her offer. She took a sip of her wine and put the glass back on the table.

She was thinking how to tell Jane about the text message, how to bring up the topic. Not that Jane didn't know though. She probably knew about it. That was funny, of course she must know about it, after all she was the one who sent it. But Jane hadn't mentioned it and it was really strange. So Maura decided to be straightforward with her.

"I got your text." She informed Jane, showing her cell phone to her.

"What text?" Jane asked, surprised as if she didn't have any clue what Maura was talking about.

"You know, I can't wait for you to come home," Maura quoted the first line of the message, showing her the message from her cell phone.

"What?" Jane seemed utterly surprised.

"I want to feel your lips on mine; to taste your sweet tongue." Maura started reading the text from her cell, letting her know which text message she was talking about. "I want to feel your mouth on me, slowly exploring my body. I want your lips on every curve of my body, on every single sensitive spot. I want you to kiss my bare skin inch by inch, very slowly, taking your time in teasing me. I want you to feel the heat of my skin; I want to feel your hands roaming through my whole body, exploring every soft spot on me. I want you to feel how wet I become when you tease me. I want you to kiss my bare skin inch by inch, to feel how my nipples get hard under your touch," Maura was reading it a bit too fast, nervously, with her usual soft demeanor while she was looking at her cell phone intently. She was trying to look and sound nonchalant while she was reading it. "I want you to make me come with your mouth. Can't wait for you to come home! P.S: And all the things that I intend to do to you - you can't even begin to imagine..." She read the final sentence and looked at Jane, waiting for any response.

"Oh, that text message!" She exclaimed, turning away from Maura. "That was for Casey," Jane quickly answered without even looking at her. "I must have sent it to the wrong number," she mumbled nervously, avoiding to look at Maura and then she got up from the couch.

"I'll take a beer for myself," she justified herself and quickly walked away.

The moment Maura heard Jane saying that the message was meant for Casey, everything seemed to make sense. She just got the wrong number - that really made sense. It was very stupid of her to think that it was meant for her. She was a bit disappointed though but she wasn't very surprised. But what she couldn't understand was Jane's nervous reaction. So Maura quickly got up and followed her, going near Jane and then she said, "Oh, I see." The truth was, she was very disappointed that the text message wasn't meant for her. But she tried to hide it. After all they were best friends. She didn't want to lose her as a friend just because she felt something while reading the text.

"So... is Casey back in town?" She just had to ask.

"No," Jane answered, opening the fridge.

"I see," she murmured, wondering how that was possible. Why would Jane send him such a text message when he wasn't even in town. This was odd. It didn't make any sense. Something just didn't add up. The text said that she can't wait for him to come home and yet he wasn't even there.

"Soo... are we clear?" Jane asked hesitantly, taking a beer form the fridge and then she looked at Maura questionably.

"Yeah," Maura shook her head, stepping closer to Jane. "We are clear," she said as Jane stepped quickly away from her. It seemed like she was running from her.

"Yeap. Okey-dokey." Jane said nervously, and she turned around, walking away.

Maura couldn't understand why Jane was being so nervous about it. She made things pretty clear and yet she didn't sound very convincingly. Was it possible the text to be for her after all? Or was she just getting her hopes up for nothing? Maybe Jane got scared away and lied about it when she asked her. If only she was the one who gets hives whenever she lies. She could ask her and see the truth for herself. But she had to do something about it. She had to get Jane to confess the truth because she was obviously hiding something. All Maura had to do was think of a way how to do that. How to get the truth out of her? It wasn't like she was the detective. She was a medical examiner not a detective but she was good in science. And the body, too. She could scrutinize her reactions, her breathing, whether she would blush. That was her best option she could think of at that moment.

"Do you see the tin opener?" Jane asked, looking around. "I must go and find it," she said and was ready to leave the room.

"Wait, Jane," Maura said, standing on her way out. "Let me ask you something first," she said and Jane looked at her. Jane was biting her lower lip nervously which wasn't very common for her. "Are you sure?" She asked her softly, going near her.

"Am I sure? About what?" Jane stuttered nervously and looked at Maura questionably.

"About the text," Maura clarified though she thought it was a little unnecessary. They were still talking about the text message so she couldn't understand why Jane was asking her at all. Perhaps she was avoiding the question.

"Oh...well, wh-why wouldn't I be sure?" She murmured nervously and looked at the ground.

"Jane!" Maura scolded her.

"What?" She was still looking down, avoiding to look at her eyes.

"Don't answer my question with a question," she asked her. It became more and more obvious that Jane was avoiding. And it was on purpose.

"Am I doing that?" Jane asked, and murmured "oh" in the end of her sentence.

Jane was definitely very nervous like she was hiding something. Maura looked at the ground and since she couldn't see anything interesting there she had no idea why Jane was looking at it all the time.

"Soo?" Maura asked, cautiously stepping closer towards Jane.

"So what?" Jane asked, and took a quick glance at her, shrugging her shoulders. Then she stepped away from Maura.

"You didn't answer my question, Jane." Mura reminded her, once again following her.

"What question?" Jane asked all innocently, taking a step back from Maura.

"Why are you running away from me? I am not gonna eat you. What's the matter with you?" She asked, looking at Jane as she froze on the spot.

"Is that the question? I thought it was just one..."

"Why are you acting so nervous around me, Jane?"

"Me, nervous? I-I-am not nervous," she declared, slowly stepping away from Maura and then her body hit the wall.

It was kind of obvious that Jane was lying. She was hiding something, Maura could tell. There were evidence of that and they were pretty strong. Jane was always avoiding her look, she was blushing every time Maura mentioned the text message.

"So is the text for me or not?" She asked, getting closer, just inches apart from her, scrutinizing her face from close distance.

"Text? What text?" Jane once again decided to avoid the question. Once again she was playing it cool but not very convincingly though.

She was nervous, Maura could tell that. She was awfully quite and there wasn't any trace of a her usual sarcasm and her mocking demeanor. She was all serious and nervous. And sweating. Knowing Jane well enough Maura knew that if the text wasn't for her Jane would immediately start apologizing and not just once. And yet she hadn't said a word. Jane wouldn't find excuses to go out of the room to find a opener and she wouldn't avoid her look. She wouldn't be so awfully quite and nervous around her. Embarrassed - maybe but definitely not so nervous. So there was only one reasonable explanation - the text was for her. Jane probably lied about it because she got scared. Obviously Jane got cold feet when she saw her there. But Maura could easily test her theory. Find the truth.

"Soo... it's not for me?" Maura asked, looking at Jane closely but she was looking down. "Jane, look at me," she asked her and Jane quickly obeyed request by looking at her hazel eyes. "You are sure?" she asked, closing the distance between them.

"Mhm." That was all that Jane could murmur under her nose. Maura couldn't understand very well whether she confirmed or just said "Mmm" because Jane almost whispered it and looked down once again. So she continued.

"So you're saying that it's not for me? Is that so?" her voice turned into sultry whisper close to Jane's ear. She saw her raw breathing. "And you don't want to feel my lips on yours?" She started saying quietly, running a finger through Jane's lips. She didn't move or protest. She just stood there, paralyzed so Maura decided to continue. "Or to feel my hand roaming through your whole body?" Maura started running her fingers through Jane's neck as she questioned her.

"I...," Jane started saying but obviously she just didn't know what to say. She just bit her lower lip and then she swallowed.

"You don't want me to kiss your bare skin inch by inch?" She whispered so close at Jane's ear, almost touching it with her lips. Then she moved her hand even lower, grazing along her breast, asking, "Or to feel how your nipple gets hard under my touch?" She ran her thumb over her nipple through her shirt, gasping. "Oh, it's really hard." She didn't expect her to be so and then she slowly went down her belly. Jane opened her mouth like she was about to say something but nothing came out. Not a protest, not a single word, not even a sound. Maura expected Jane to push her away, to stop her and yet she didn't do any of that sort. She just stood there, her chest rising and falling as she breathed so hard, looking down with a blank stare at something on the floor. Jane obviously didn't mind it and better yet she looked like she liked it so Maura continued teasing her quietly by asking, "So you don't want me to touch you and tease you?" She gently caressed Jane's leg and then slowly moved her hand between her legs under Jane's dress, continuing to talk softly into her ear, "To feel how wet you are...when I tease-" She trailed off the instant she felt the wetness between Jane's tights. "Oh God, you are so wet..." She purred softly, surprised to find that Jane was so wet for her. Already. The second the words came out of her mouth, she heard that Jane moaned softly as if to confirm what Maura just found out. She liked it. She liked it a lot.

Maura didn't need more because Jane's soft moan gave it all away. A moan that she had been wishing to hear for so long. Seeing the way Jane was looking at her, her begging, the lust in her eyes, she quickly kissed Jane on the lips. She kissed her slowly and passionately, deepening the kiss as she was slowly teasing her with her hand.

When Maura stopped, trying to catch her breath Jane said:

"Yes."

"Yes what?" Maura couldn't understand what she meant.

"Yes, Maura. The text was meant for you," she finally confessed, obviously feeling relived. "I just-"

"Shh," Maura shushed her, not needing further explanation. She understood everything. Maura gave Jane an understanding look and pounced on her. This time she was kissing her more passionately than before, savoring her lips, her neck, quickly going down.

What came after that was never-ending kisses, licking, hard sucking, scratching and panting. They were kissing as their life depended on it with such a passion and raw desire. Maura was finally doing what she had been dreaming of doing for so long. So she didn't need to think twice, she quickly leaded Jane to her own bedroom.


End file.
